


Berserk/Naruto - A Merging of Worlds

by Flyingcow69



Category: Berserk, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingcow69/pseuds/Flyingcow69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Berserk/Naruto crossover.<br/>Naruto has travelled to a different dimension with an accidental jutsu gone wrong. He ends up in Midland, challenges the Band of the Hawk and brings life into the previously dark themes of Midland. He wants change, but that means avoiding convictions of being a wizard and joining the Band of the Hawk. Griffith, unaware of the extent of Naruto's powers, stays on the same path and ends up in the Eclipse. But while Naruto and the others might have left temporarily, they too enter the Eclipse and challenge the God Hand..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berserk/Naruto - A Merging of Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted someone to write a Naruto/Berserk crossover since there were so little. The ending of the anime tore me up especially, so I thought what if things could be different? And so this fanfiction was born, the result of many daydreams of Femto never coming into existence in the first place.

"JEEZ, that's a big door," Naruto sighed.  
"Fireball Jutsu!"

Inside the throne room, Griffith sat kneeling before the King, receiving his knighthood as the Band of the Hawk watched him in awe. The room was dead silent except for the wrathful whispers of the shocked nobles as the King droned on and on about honour and servitude. 

"This has never happened before," a nobleman hissed to the man beside him.  
"A commoner to a knight!" 

"Yes, most troublesome," the man in question replied. "This will put all sorts of silly ideas into the minds of the commonfolk. It will not do at all."

"Indeed," the nobleman mused. A faint plot was stirring in his head but he knew that somebody must have already beaten him to an assassination should any further honours occur; at this he smiled. 

"Be watchful of your land, be humble always,"  
The king seemed to be nearing the end of his speech as he held the sword more firmly before the White Hawk.  
"You are now a knight."

The throne room exploded in applause as Griffith kissed the sword before him. The Princess Charlotte clapped loudest of all, her smile bright as she jumped up and down.  
Beside her, the Queen wore a slight smile, the same that the nobleman had worn not too long ago. 

It is not often a commoner is promoted to a knight, the Queen pondered, deep in thought. His influence is rising; soon he will have more power than a noble. Perhaps we will await until then, but that is risky.. 

The sound of the door being pounded brought her back to reality. It was almost impossible for a man to strike a door so thick so well; her eyes snapped to the door as she waited for her husband to act. 

In the audience, the nobleman beforehand was also staring at the door. Poor fool. Whoever he was, the King was not going to be merciful for disrupting a ceremony akin to this one. 

The door was suddenly burning, backside shrivelled black as it was completely annihilated, bits of the door flying back into the throne room. Thankfully none of these managed to find a target. 

Smoke was overpowering now; there must have been a fire outside the door. Screams ran through the air but were quickly calmed as the smoke cleared. One could make out a faint figure within the debris, standing shock straight. 

"Say, how big are these doors?"

The Queen's eyes widened. It was a boy's voice. Don't tell me he was the perpetrator? 

"Show yourself at once," the King ordered. The Band of the Hawk was facing the ruckus now, weapons in hand. The nobles were backing away slowly from the direction of the door. 

"Give it up, old man."

The boy speaks treason, thought the nobleman. Perhaps he wanted to die-

"Show yourself," the King repeated. "Or we're afraid we'll have to kill you, boy."

"Oh really now?" 

The boy had come away from the debris now, walking towards the throne. Only when he stepped foot inside the throne room did the sunlight hit his face, and exposed this strange new person.  
He looked like a foreigner, even with his bright blonde hair and blue eyes. Clearly he was not from Midland, or any of their neighbouring countries- the boy wore strange garb and a stranger headpiece, a piece of metal emblazoned with what looked to be a leaf attached to a long strip of blue cloth. 

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna destroy all of you!"

Naruto was pointing at the king now, hand on hips as he sneered. The sunlight had made his features more pronounced; his whiskers were stark against the soft light.  
The audience was silent, absolutely goggling at the new stranger. There was something so completely different about him, exerting so much brightness against the dark stone of the throneroom walls. Yet the sight was almost comical.  
Even the king was lost for words, the sword he was holding onto now slack against his side. 

"Who are you?" he demanded. 

Naruto yawned.  
"Didn't I just tell you, old man? I'm Naruto, the greatest Shinobi in Leaf Village, soon to be Hokage!"

The audience was dumbstruck. They didn't even try to comprehend what the words "Shinobi" and "Hokage" meant, they were too busy staring at him. 

"Huh? Why aren't you guys talking?"

The king came to his senses at these words, the sword now jumping back to life in his hands as he brandished it in menace.  
"If you come any closer, I will kill you."

Naruti yawned a second time.  
"Calm down. You won't be able to kill me even if you tried. This is Midland, right? You don't have chakra."

"Is that a weapon?" whispered the nobleman to his comrade. 

It's only a boy, the king thought to himself. Why do I insist in believing otherwise? He's puny, a troublesome foreigner. We'll soon know where he hails from.  
Bringing his sword back again to his side, the king seemed to have calmed himself.  
"Griffith, please deploy the Band of the Hawk."

The White Hawk, having heard the commotion as well as he could for one kneeling down with eyes downcast, nodded and straightened up before the crowd. He seemed wary of the boy, but with his strength that couldn't have been possible. 

"Guts, the King's orders."

"Yes, Griffith."

Guts tried to stop the sigh that escaped his throat as he picked up the collosus of metal that he called a sword. That foreigner boy- Naruto, or whatever his name was- could have made no greater mistake. He was about to be slaughtered by the Black Swordsman, a young life taken but a life nonetheless. And his clothes were so bright- was he a Noble's son in another country? Too bad, he wouldn't be returning.  
Naruto seemed completely relaxed at Gut's approach. What a brave one. Too bad that smile would be wiped off completely when his head was struck by Gut's sword. 

Guts was running now, raising his sword for attack at the unmoving boy. He seldom missed, and he doubted this would be an exception.  
Sure enough, the blade cut and it cut deep. But he saw no blood- what? Guts whipped around, still holding onto the sword as he looked for the body. Yet all he saw was a log. 

"Looking for someone?"

Guts whipped around in the other direction, breath caught in his throat. The Naruto boy was smiling at him, laughing at him- so he must have sidestepped the blow, and rather quickly too. But that was nothing. 

"Impressive," Guts said. "But I do not miss twice." The Black Swordsman was running at him again, preparing for another blow-

"Not yet!" Naruto shouted. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto would be sure to destroy at least one person in that room before Kakashi sensei stops him- what do you think? Keep in mind this is the Land of Waves arc and the Golden Age arc, so the first arcs in both series :P I will be updating very soon so be sure to check it out! Plus I'd really like Griffith to meet Kakashi, and be threatened by the other's good looks haha (even though Kakashi has his face practically covered). UPDATING SOON


End file.
